Found you (Oneshot)
by InsanityRainbow
Summary: Joker has been captured and is now going to have an psychological evaluation by the young woman Clara, who seem to have a dark past that Joker knows about. Joker/OC


**Found You**

The sun's orange rays shined through my windows, but only minutes later the sun had set. I looked at my watch to see what the time was, shit, it was already 7 PM, I rubbed my hands together to try and calm myself down.

My name is Clara, a 27 year old, female psychologist, and my patient for evaluation tonight was The Joker. Since he made an appearance and started his crimes in this city I had my eyes at him, I thought he was a fascinating human being, though his actions were horrible and unforgiveable. But still I couldn't quite let go of my fascination for him. One of the things I couldn't quite understand was why he needed an evaluation, everyone knew how crazy and dangerous he was, but of course, it was bound by law that he needed an evaluation.

To make the time go past a little faster, I took the opportunity to read through his file thourougly, but it didn't stand much besides from his crimes and psyche profile. I sighed took a sip of my last drops of brandy, and decided to get ready for the evaluation.

As I was in my own thoughts I heard a knock on my door.

''Come in'' I said and picked up my suitcase where I had my files in it.

''Clara, he is in the room, ready for the evaluation.'' My assistant said to me with a worried look across her face.

''Thank you, I will be right there.'' I said, my assistant hesitated to go and she decided to speak her mind.

''Be careful in there, I mean... He is one of _the_ most dangerous criminals I have ever seen.'' She said, I only nodded to her in response before she disappeared through the door again.

I put the neccessary files in my suitcase, straightened my jacket, took a deep breath and started to walk down to the evaluation room where Joker was waiting.

As I was walking to the room I met concerned and worried looks of the few of my colleagues that was still working at this hour. I only gave them a smile and told them to not worry too much. I stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

In the middles of the room I saw Joker sitting there with his hands on his lap.

''Well, hello there beautiful. Would you look at that, the service here isn't bad after all.'' He said as I walked to the table where he was sitting.

I didn't say anything to him yet, I only concentrated to sit down and get out the files I needed before I started my evaluation.

''You're very quiet to be a psychologist, you're sure that you chose the right career?'' Occassionally his tounge snaked out licking his scars, his look fixed upon me. I only looked up to him to see how he was behaving before I turned to my files again.

''Clara...'' He said and started to think, I let my gaze slide over to him again as he said my name, I closed the folder my files was in and decided to start talking to him.

''Aah yes, now I remember, your father, he uh... he was in Maroni's mob, well that was untill he died.'' I didn't say anything, I wanted to see how far he would go.

''I remember he talked about how much he missed his precious daughter, Clara. And..'' He sat up and leaned closer to me over the table, I slightly tensed up, even if he had handcuffs on, he was still very intimidating.

''...he was so proud of you when he heard you had managed to get this job here.'' He let out a small laugh and sat back into his chair.

''You should have seen his face that day... when I told him I was going to find you.'' His grin widened when he saw I clenched my jaw.

''Well, her I am, sitting right in front of you.'' I said bluntly, he tilted his head and squinted his eyes slightly.

''You know, I noticed how eager you were to have this conversation with me, it's like you were dying to see me.'' He licked his lips and rolled his head.

''It's an evaluation, nothing more, nothing less.''

''Don't lie to yourself, you wanted to see me, why? To see how crazy I am? No, that's not it, if you are telling yourself that then you are lying... You know what, come here, I'll tell you the answer.'' He signaled me to lean in closer, I scoffed at his request.

''I'm not stupid to get that close to you.'' I said and clenched my hands as I got a bit more nervous of what trick he might have up his sleeve.

''No? Are you sure?'' He said before he quickly leapt out of his chair throwing the chains on his handcuffs around my neck pulling me so close to him I felt his breath upon my skin. I felt my heart skip a beat or two before it started to race like mad. Joker licked his lips and held the chain tighly so I couldn't get away.

''You need to stop living in this fantasy world of yours and join the real world before you crash and burn. Mark my words Clara, I will escape and when I do, I will come find you.''

I gasped as he yanked the chain and pulled me towards himself and crashed his lips upon mine, the guards came rushing into the room and ran to Joker who released me just before the guards grabbed him. I took a few deep breaths as I stood up and watched as Joker was dragged out of the room.

I looked at him with fury in my eyes.

''Oh I like that look, I like that!'' He yelled and laughed as he was dragged down the hall.

I clenched my hand into a fist and punched the table as I cursed under my breath.

After that little incident with Joker I was sent home by my boss and was ordered to relax and that I could come to work a little later the day after.

I opened my door and closed it before I double checked if I locked it, I dropped my suitcase by the door to my living room, took off my coat and hanged it up. I let out an exhausted sigh and decided to go and take an relaxing bath.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom and let the water run and fill up the bath tub while I walked back downstairs to get me a glass of brandy. As I filled up my glass I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 11 PM, I tensed up a little when I started to think about Joker. In my attempt to try and think of something else I took a shot of the brandy in frystration before I walked back upstairs again.

It felt so good to sit down in the bath tub and relax after such an exhausting and thrilling day. I took a sip of my brandy before I placed it on the small table I had placed by the bathtub for occasions like these. My phone started to ring, and I looked around the bathroom when I remembered it was downstairs, I let out a groan as I didn't want to leave my bath. Suddenly the sound was cut off, the person calling me must have hung up, I thought and got comfortable in the tub again. I closed my eyes and started to relax.

''Well hello there beautiful.'' I heard an familiar voice, I gasped and covered myself as I saw it was Joker standing by the door. I tried to crawl at the end of the bathtub as far away from him I could.

He walked towards me and knelt beside me by the bath tub, he removed some hair that was in my face before he stroked my cheek. He smiled viciously.

''I told you I would find you.''


End file.
